Light and Dark
by Squirrel Girl 14
Summary: She is made of light magic and he is filled with dark. What happens when the two collide.
1. Chapter 1

Light filled the small cottage Azrael shared with her brother Philip and her sister Elsa.

Elsa was playing with her dolls on the floor and Azrael was cooking in the kitchen.

"Azrael can you make some potato soup for lunch?" Elsa asked with big brown eyes.

"Sorry sweetie we don't have any potatoes," Azrael said sadly.

"Can we get some from the market? Please?" Elsa said in a sweet voice.

Azrael sighed looking at the 6 year old. "Alright," she said.

Elsa squealed with joy and hugged the 16 year old. "Thank you thank you," she said running out of the kitchen, "I'll go get my cloak."

Azrael smiled grabbing her black cloak and sliding it on. Elsa was waiting at the door

jumping up and down with excitement.

"Azrael! Azrael!" a frightened voice yelled.

A girl with red hair came running out of the forest into the clearing.

"What's wrong, Gin," Azrael asked startled.

"They're coming," the Gin said shaking.

"Who?" Elsa asked.

"The villagers, they know about you and Elsa," the red head replied tears filling her

eyes.

Elsa stared in disbelief hiding behind Azrael, "That's impossible we never used our

magic and if we did we use it it would be for good."

"I know but they don't. Philip told me to get you and take you to the harbor," Gin said

taking Elsa's hand.

"Why the harbor?" Azrael asked fearfully.

Gin didn't answer so Azrael asked again,"Why the harbor?"

Gin shook her head and gave Azrael a look that said later. Gin lead Azrael through the

forest till they got to the harbor. Azrael spotted Philip standing on the docks and Elsa

ran over to him. "I thought you wouldn't make it she will be here any minute now,"

Philip said.

Azrael throw her hands up, "Wait, _she_? Philip who is _she_?"

"You know who Azrael," he replied.

Azrael backed away from her brother, fear in her blue/green eyes.

"I had to Azrael," Philip said taking a step closer to his sister.

Azrael pulled away shaking her head. "Look!" Elsa exclaimed pointing to the ocean.

Something big was swimming towards the dock that the three siblings were standing

on. At first it looked like a woman but as it rises they could see that her lower half was

an octopus. Azrael backed away shaking uncontrollably. The woman chuckled and

wrapped one of her tentacles around Azrael lifting her in the air.

"Now Azrael I raised you better than this," she laughed.

Azrael struggled but couldn't brake free, "Let go of me Ursula," Azrael strained.

"That's no way to talk to the person that made you," Ursula growled.

"Mother," Philip said lowering his head.

"Son," she said turning her attention away from Azrael.

"Mother?" Elsa asked.

"Yes child I'm your mother. I made you out of pure magic just like your ungrateful

sister," Ursula said.

Elsa stared at Ursula in astonishment. Ursula turned her attention back to Azrael, "It's

a shame that you turned out to be made of light magic I could have used you."

"You don't own me," Azrael spat.

Before Ursula could say anything a crowed of people burst out of the forest. "There

they are," one of them yelled.

"How dare you threaten me! The goddess Ursula," Ursula's voice boomed,"You should all be punished!"

"No!" Azrael screamed as blue energy surrounded her body making the sea goddess let go.

"You will not hurt these people," Azrael said her eyes glowing.

The energy that was surrounding Azrael expanded till it covered the whole area of the

village and forest area around it.

"I now protect this town and you are power less here," Azreal said.

"But if I should kill you the spell would die with you," Ursula said.

Azrael laughed,"That is were you are wrong if I die the spell is permit."

Ursula glared at her daughter. "Then I'll do this. Azrael you will live forever, never

aging till you the day you remove the spell."

Shock filled Azrael eyes as Ursula spoke. Philip was gaping at his sister's rash and

stupid move and Elsa was looking at everyone confused.

"Now Philip and Elsa let's leave this miserable excuse of a town," Ursula growled.

"What about Azrael?" Elsa asked.

"She is no longer one of us," was all the sea goddess said as Azrael's family

disappeared.

* * *

All this happened almost a thousand years ago. Azrael still sometimes looks out at sea

hoping she could see her brother or sister. Till one winter's day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Azrael wake up," John said standing in front of the girl's tent.

"I'm already awake," Azrael said coming out of the tent.

The girl pulled her brown and blue hair out of her face. "Any news from the village?" the girl asked.

"There's a new group they're going to drop of in the clearing at sunrise," John said.

Azrael smiled, "Well then A has some new unwanteds to pick up."

Suddenly Azrael stumbled clutching her stomach. "Aza," John yelled running over to her.

"I'm fine just get me to the stream," Azrael grumbled.

John gently lead her over to the stream that bordered the camp. Azrael's eyes glowed

blue as she absorbed the water. She staggered out of the stream her boots and

leggings wet. "I hate snow it drains me to quickly," Azreal muttered.

"The good news is the thaw is starting," John said.

"Come on we're running late," Azrael said pulling her hood till all you could see was a

shadow over her face.

"So is A ready yet?" John teased.

"Very funny," Azrael grinned.

Azrael motioned over to a small group of boys standing near the front of the camp.

"We're coming," one of them said as they walked through the opening of the campwith Azrael and John.

Azrael stopped right in front of the clearing. She put her hands up motioning for them

to stop. They looked at the crowd in the clearing. There was two village women with

two young boys standing in front of them but there was two others that stuck out of

the crowd. They both seemed too old to be just given away now. One was tall with

blonde hair and a scar on his face. The other had brown hair and was wearing strange

green clothes. Azrael turns to John and motions to them with her eyes. John nodes

and they walked into the clearing.

The one women gasped, "You came, A."

Azrael nods and John steps forward, "Are these you son," he growled.

The women nod pushing the two small boys forward and motions for the other two to

follow. John looked over at Azrael and she flick her wrist. "Now we leave," John said

grabbing on of the boys and gently leading him through the bushes.

Jeb, one of the other boys, grabbed the remaining boy. Azrael left the clearing not

caring whether the other two follow or not but she heard there foot steps behind her

soon. Azrael stumbled feeling her legs go weak as she walked through the snow. The

one boy yanks her back making her hood fall off. The one boy seems shocked but the

one that yanked her back showed no emotion in his green eyes. Azrael pulled her

hood out of his hands and keeps walking but he keeps in pace with her.

"The name is Peter by the way lass," he said smiling his eyes full of amusment.

"And I care because? What makes tou different from the other unwanted boy?"

Before Pan could answer Azrael walked through the bushes and into the camp.

"Ya know Felix there's somthing not right about her, but she does have fire in her."Pan

said walking into camp followed by Feilx.


	3. Chapter 3

Pan looked around the camp in disgust. The girl had tried to lose him and Felix multiple times muttering something about how she wasn't running a daycare. When they got to

camp the girl walked over to the boy who did all the talking in the exchange. "We need a new plan," Felix whispered to Pan looking at the girl as she walked away from the boy

she was talking to.

"The plan will still work what harm could one girl do," Pan said smiling.

Pan still was watching her as she slipped out of the camp. "I'm going to follow her see if I can earn her trust," he said.

Felix nodded, "and I will see if anyone can tell me some valuable information on her."

* * *

Azrael walked over to the small stream that was farthest from camp and the main roads. A might be a hero but Azrael was still wanted for witch craft. She pulled her muddy

boots off and dipped her tan feat in the warm water. Azrael sighed as she felt the stream's water giving her energy.

"I see deary, that you still can't live without taking energy from a stream," a voice croaked behind her.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Azrael growled without turning around.

"At your service," he said as he bowed.

Azrael laughed standing up, "and why would I need your help."

"Because, deary, you have evil among your merry band of unwanted children," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"You think I don't know that," Azrael said crossing her arms, "dear Rumple you underestimate me."

"And you underestimate him," Rumple replied calmly.

"What do you really want," Azrael said losing her patience.

"I want that vial that's around your neck," Rumple said smiling.

Azrael looked at the necklace she always wore, it was shimmering in the late day sun.

"You think I'm just going to hand over some of the most powerful magic in the world? For what telling me something I already know," Azrael yelled.

"No, you're going to give them to me for providing you protection," Rumple said dispersing.

Azrael let out a frustrated sigh as she slid on her boots and left the stream. She didn't notice the pair of emerald green eyes watching from in the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Pan quietly slipped back into camp just before Azrael walked through the fern bushes that were the camps border. Felix walked over to were Pan sat watching the girl.

"I've found something," Felix whispered, "tonight there will be a celebration for the thaw on the main river."

"That will be a perfect time to recruit some boys," Pan smiled his eyes shinning.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Felix muttered walking away.

Pan eyes never left the girl as he talked to Felix. _What did that good for nothing Rumple want with her any way?_ Pan wondered. She didn't look very strong or powerful and she

had a slight limp when she walked. Azrael look over at Pan and he smiled at her. Frowning she turned back to her conversion with that John lad. When she was finished she

walked over to a small group of boys sitting by the fire. John walks over to Pan scowling. "Come on new boy your joining the patrol to check out the main roads," John growled

glaring at him.

"What ever you say lady," Pan replied with a mischievous smile.

John steps closer till he was right in front of Pan. "Stay away from Azrael," he whispers before going over to the group Azrael was standing by.

Pan strolls over to the group and Azrael looked over at him as he got close. "Took you long enough," she muttered turning to the group.

"Alright you all know that the town has put bounties on my head for many charges so we best start monitoring the road during the thaw because that's when that village is

busiest," Azrael said drawing a map on the dirt ground, "I want John to take Jed, Red, and Felix to the upper part of the road closets to the town. I'll take Noah, Jack, and Peter

to the lower part near the docks."

"Got it," John said getting up and glaring at Pan, "No funny business he whispers so only Pan can hear it.

Smiling Pan whispered back, "I don't know what you mean."

Glaring John turned to his patrol, "Let's go," he growled leading them out of the camp.

Azrael let out a sigh and she turned to a boy with curly brown hair,"Jack know the fastest and safest way to the road you take the lead."

The boy nodded and walked through the fern bushes followed by a blonde boy which Pan guessed was Noah. Pan found himself walking in step with Azrael as she limped quickly

avoiding rocks and branches that littered the forest floor. "Don't listen to John," she said after a while, "he doesn't like when new people are older than 10."

"Really I would have never guessed," Pan said sarcastically.

Azrael smiled pulling a strand of blue out of her face. "So what happened to you?" Pan said motioning to her leg.

"A few years back there was storm," Azrael said softly, "While we were evacuating camp a tree fell and would have fallen on a small boy if I hadn't pushed him out of the way. He

could have been crushed but instead the tree crushed my leg."

"Oh," was all Pan could think of to say.

"Ya," Azrael said.

"Here," Jack said pointing to a spot by the road.

"I don't see any fresh footprints," Azrael said, "or hoof prints."

"So can we go back to camp the celebration is soon," Noah asked pushing a strand of blonde out his eyes.

Azrael chuckled, "Alright everything seems fine here."

"YAY" Noah yelled running back the direction they had just came from.

"Come on," she said motioning for Jack and Pan to follow.

"You go ahead I want to explore a little get use to the area," Pan said.

Azrael shrugged, "Alright."

Pan watched as Azrael disappeared from sight and whistled a high pitched tune. A boy appered out of the shadows. "Everything is going according to plans," Pan said, "we attack

tonight at the main river."


	5. Chapter 5

Azrael looked around at the clearing in front of her. Boys smiling and laughing, playing and just having fun. A smile crept on to her face as she watched two young boys string a bow for the first time. Azrael heard the bushes quiver announcing the return of John's patrol.

"Any news?" she asked turning her attention to John.

"Not a trace of solders," John said looking startled.

Azrael sighed, "It's the same near the docks."

"Its strange," John said looking around camp, "Where's that Peter fellow?"

"Exploring the territory," Azrael shrugged.

"What, alone!" John exclaimed.

"What harm could it do?" Azrael asked.

"He could be planing something that could hurt you," John said fear lurking in his eyes.

"Nothing can hurt me and you know that!" Azrael said frustrated.

"That tree hurt you! Because you saved me you can hardly walk," he yelled back.

"Gather the boys it time to go," Azrael said storming away.

Azreal could feel the hurt filling John's eyes as he watched her leave. Azrael let out a frustrated sigh, looking around she could see the boys already in small groups ready for the celebration. Azrael looked over and saw that Peter was back, Azrael could feel his eyes burning into her as he watched her. "Alright time to go!" Azrael said.

Azrael lead the way through the trees till the came up at the river that now was completely thawed. Soon the boys had started a fire and were singing and dancing. Smiling Azrael leaned on a tree she watch. Movement at the edge of the space caught her eye. Peter was smiling as if her had just won a game. Azrael felt her heart beat fast as she looked around the open space more. using her magic she could feel the presence of many unfamiliar life forces. Suddenly the clearing burst with boys with bows and knives. Gritting her teeth she watched as they aimed there bows at her men. "Stop!" Azrael exclaimed throwing her hands out.

Ice circled the boys legs and body till the only pats not covered were there faces. "How?" one of them squeaked.

Peter turned towards her his eyes filled with bewilderment.

* * *

Pan looked at Azrael with shock, he never considered that she could be magic at all. Azrael had frozen all of his lost boys including Felix but, had left Pan untouched.

"John get the others away from here," Azrael said not taking her eyes off Pan.

"But," John started._  
_

"No just do it," Azrael growled.

John gathered the others and ran from the open space,Pan smiled. Glaring Azrael spat, "What so funny, Peter."

"The names Peter Pan not just Peter, and whats funny is the little riff between you and your little boyfriend," Pan said smiling wider.

Hatred filled Azrael's blue/green eyes, "Me and John are just friends and that's all we'll ever be!"

Blue light surrounded Azrael's hands as she glared at him longer.

"Now deary you wouldn't want him dead before you get answers now would you," Rumpelstiltskin said coming out of the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Pan watched as Azrael grinned her teeth as she looked over at Rumplestiltskin.

"Stay out of this Rumple," she growled.

"Sorry deary but you're not the only one who has a grudge with him," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Fine but leave him alive for me," Azrael said, "I want him alive for my turn."

Pan smiled, "Looks like I'm being shown mercy."

In the blink of an eye Azrael was right next to him. "I never show mercy. Mercy is a sign of weakness and forgiveness," Azrael whispered into Pan's ear.

Pan could feel her warm breath as she spoke. As fast as she came over Azrael was soon leaning on one of the large oak trees that filled the area. "And if I try to escape lass?" Pan asked smiling.

As an answer Azrael flicked her wrist and ice started covering his legs. "If you do I'll have a new ice statue in my collection. Have you ever felt your bones and flesh turn to solid ice? I hear its painful," Azrael said smiling amusement flickering in her eyes like a fire.

"Alright Rumple you get to go first," Azrael said gesturing twords Pan.

Rumpelstiltskin walked over to Pan and leaned close to him. "I'm going to take everything you love and crush it. Starting with her," Rumple whispered so only Pan could hear him.

"And what makes you think that I care about her?" Pan asked.

"I see the looks in your eyes when you look at her," Rumple said.

Pan scowled as Rumple continued, "Azrael can't ever love you back papa. She never will feel anything for you."

"And what makes you say that lad," Pan said.

"Because everyone she's ever loved dies," Rumple said tapping Pan's forehead making him blackout.

* * *

Pan's P.O.V

Images filled my head from whatever Rumple had done to me. the first image was of a young man and a small girl. Suddenly two names echoed in my head, Philip and came an image of a girl that looked about as old as Azreal. Gin the name echoed through my brain. Next came an image of an old man, Mark, and more images came through my the images faded away and Rumple's voice filled my ears. These are all the people she has lost in the last thousand years.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for so little. You'll learn more about Mark later in the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Azrael paced around scowling as Rumple just sat there patiently. Azrael looked at the motionless body of Pan. "Bloody hell Rumple if you broke him I'll brake you," Azrael growled.

"Don't worry deary," Rumpelstiltskin said not even opening his eyes.

Azrael snarled at Rumple as he continued to just sit there. Azrael looked over at Pan and he let out a moan as he sat up and looked around. "Finally," Azrael muttered.

"Alright Azrael you ready?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"For what?" Azrael spat.

"Well I have a fun idea why don't you show Pan here how to really without magic," Rumpelstiltskin said smiling an evil grin.

"Well your right that does sound like fun," Azrael said smiling.

"Now lad don't I get a say in this," Pan said to Rumpelstiltskin.

"No," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Especially if you want your lads to be unfrozen," Azrael added.

"Then let's make a deal," Pan said smiling, "If you win I will be that ice sculpture and if I win you unfreeze them and you and those boys will have to go back to Neverland with us."

Azrael chuckled, "Deal."

"Take your marks," Rumpelstiltskin said.

Azrael leaned back shifting her weight to her heals. "Remember no magic," Rumpelstiltskin said looking at Pan,"Ready, begin."

Azrael jumped and kicked Pan square in the chest knocking the air out of his chest and Pan stumbled backwards in shock. Pan tried to punch her in the jaw but she jumped out of the way and threw her elbow into his back knocking him down. Pan thrust his leg out knocking Azrael to the ground. Pan jumped up and pinned her down. Azrael struggled and punched him in the face. Pan didn't let go and he punched her square in the jaw. Azrael turned her head and spat blood out of her mouth. "Do you give up lass?" Pan whipsered into Azrael's ear.

"In your dreams," Azrael said pushing him off with her back legs.

Pan flew over her head and she jumped up but Pan barreled into her. Pan grabbed Azrael's blue and brown hair and yanked her backwards. "Now dear if I were you I would give up now," Pan said.

"Good thing I'm not you," Azrael gasped in pain.

Pan grabbed Azrael's arm and pulled it backward. Azrael gasped in pain as Pan pulled harder. "All right you win," Azrael muttered.

"Now was that so hard to say," Pan whispered gently.

Azrael struggled in his grip but Pan still had a hold on her. "Let go,"Azrael grumbled.

"As you wish," Pan said pushing her into a shadow.

The shadow grabbed her arms ruffly. "Now unfreeze them," Pan said motioning to the frozen boys.

Azrael flicked her wrist and the lost boys began to move. "Felix go get those boys from the camp," Pan said to the tall blonde boy.

"Yes Pan," Felix said leaving with the others.

"Shadow take her away to Neverland," Pan said.

Azrael struggled in the shadows shadowy arms. Pan punched Azrael hard in the face making her world go black.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is a flash back so I'm using first person. When it says Azrael it's the flash back Azrael. Sorry for the confusion.**

Azrael P.O.V

The world around me was dark and I find myself walking toward a light. I come out into a clearing that look so familiar and it hit me, I was at my old home in the woods. Pain stabbed my heart as I watched myself sitting by the door watching the road as Philip and Elsa walked up the path. Elsa was a women now, her blonde hair in a tight braid and Philip was in his later years his hair flecked with gray. "What do you want?" Azrael said shock in her eyes.

"Ursula wants your magic so we're here to take some," Elsa said her hands beginning to glow green.

"And how are you going to get some?" Azrael said as her own hand began to glow blue.

"Simple, your going to cry for mercy by the time we're done with you," Philip said grabbing a knife from his belt.

"Ha you would never hurt me," Azrael said.

"That was when you were my sister," Philip said, "Now you're a traitor to the family."

"What family," Azrael spat, "She only made me to do her dirty work. Your her only actual child, Mark was the one who raised me not her."

"And look what happened to him," Elsa said, "He was killed trying to protect you."

Azrael bean to shake anger as she jumped at Elsa. Elsa fell to the ground and Azrael punched her hard in the jaw. Philip pulled Azrael off Elsa and lounged at Azrael with the knife's blade heading towards her chest. Azrael jumped out of the way swiftly tripping Philip in the process. Elsa and Philip jumped up at the same time and both lounged at Azrael at the same time. Azrael jumped out of the way again and when she turned around she saw Elsa laying on the ground with Philips's knife in her chest. Azrael looked at Philip in shock and Philip looked at Elsa shaking. His faced turned red with anger as he turned towards. "This is your fault!" he yelled.

"Mine! You stabbed her!" Azrael yelled back.

Grief filled his eyes as he looked over at Elsa's still body. "Freeze me," he said turning to Azrael.

"What?"Azrael asked.

"Make me solid ice," Philip said.

"No!" azrael said crossing her arms, "This is what your punishment for siding with Ursula."

Philip gently pulled the knife from Elsa's chest. "Philip what are you doing?" Azrael asked.

"Paying the price," Philip said positioning the knife in front of his heart.

"Philip no!" Azrael yelled but it was to late.

Philip slummed forward and Azrael grabbed him in her arms. "Philip," she sobbed.

Azrael looked over at Elsa's body. "My baby," she muttered stroking Elsa's hair.

Tears rolled down Azrael's face landing in the wolf necklace she used to hold her tears. Azrael stood up and motioned her hands over the frozen ground till there were two large holes. Azrael lowered her siblings bodies into the graves. "Philip I'm sorry," Azrael muttered, "Your my brother no matter what. I promise never to love anyone again because the pain I will bring."

I watch in silence as Azrael buries the bodies of my loved ones. _Why did I have to dream about this? _I think to myself before opening my eyes. "Good your awake," I hear Pan's voice say somewhere above me, "Welcome to Neverland lass."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry its so short. I'll try to make a longer one next.**

Pan watched as Azrael sat up, sand sticking to her black hood. "What are you looking at," Azrael growled half-heartily.

Pan could tell that something was troubling her by the way she acted so weak. "Come on lass," Pan said.

"Where?" Azrael asked confused.

"To my lovely camp, you new home," Pan said

"Not going to happen the deal said nothing about me having to come with you," Azrael said standing up and meeting Pan's green eyes.

Pan felt a shiver up his spine as Azrael's blue\green eyes looked right into his. "Yes but I'm in charge here not you anymore," Pan said calmly.

Azrael laughed, "I not very good at being told what to do."

Pan watched as the girl disappeared from sight. "Stupid girl that not how you should play this game," he muttered turning to head to camp.

* * *

"Arrogant boy,"Azrael muttered to herself as she jumped over a fallen log.

Pain flared up her leg as she landed roughly on the ground. Azrael looked around the dark jungle and shivered. "Bloody hell it's cold," she whispered wrapping the cloak around her.

Then Azrael noticed that there was a little cavern under a tangle of tree roots. "Well it'll do," Azrael muttered heading into the dark ground.

Azrael sat on the cold ground and opened her palm letting the blue flames lick her palm. Azrael looked around and saw that the roots of the large tree could be helpful in making a nice place to live. Azrael shook her head, "Not tonight."

Laying down she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Azrael blinked as light filled the dark hole she had fallen asleep in. She stood up and winced as pain flared up her leg and back. Azrael stumbled to the entrance of the pit and climbed out. Azrael looked around the jungle area and sense some one close by. "You might as well come out Pan," Azrael growled.

"Aw how did you know it was me lass," Pan said coming out of the think bushes.

Azrael rolled her eyes unamused, "What do you want now?"

"It's not what I want it's what you want," Pan said smiling.

"And what's that," Azrael asked.

Suddenly Pan was only a few inches away from Azrael,, "You want only what you can't have. You want someone to love but you know you can't have it."

Azrael shoved Pan away and laughed, "The only thing I want right now is for you to leave me alone."

"And who's going to make me?" Pan asked with a daring look in his eyes.

Azrael got closer to Pan so she was only a few inches away. "Let's hope you don't have to find out," she said walking away.

Pan chuckled, "You can run Azrael but you can't hide anywhere here without me knowing."

Azrael shuttered but kept walking heading towards the beach before she ran out of energy. Azrael could hear the waves pounding against the beach long before she got there. Finally she bushed out of the jungle and clasped onto the sandy beach. Azrael looked down at her leg that was now throbbing. "Oh great," she muttered to herself, "Now not only did it no properly heal before but now it's broken."

Azrael crawled into the cold salty water and felt the energy begin to flow into her. Azrael took a scoop of water and made it turn to a shining blue. Gently she placed the magic water onto her leg and felt the pain ease till it was just a little sore. Standing up she looked at her turn blue shit and black leggings. Her cloak and boots seemed fine from where they laid on the beach. Azrael sighed knowing she would have to somehow get some new clothes but not now. Azrael went back to the tree root home from earlier and noticed that a small hot spring was close by and that there was plenty of cover. Azrael went inside and looked around at the root lined pit. Flicking her wrist Azrael made some of the roots form a be shape. Next she pulled in a stump that she saw when trying to find the beach. "There a bed and table what else would I need," she muttered looking around happily.

Azrael looked around and smiled, "Alright next I'm going to need a bow or something just in case."

Azrael climbed out of her new ''home'' and looked around for a strong enough piece of wood. Azrael found a sapling that would be good enough and using her magic it soon became a thick bow with a string. Azrael gathered a handful of sticks and feathers and before long she had a batch of arrows. Azrael heard a twig break behind her and she knocked an arrow in her bow. Azrael aimed the bow in the direction the she heard the twig. "Don't shot!" a boys voice said.

Azrael sighed and lowered the bow, "Come out then."

A boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes came out with his hand up. Azrael laughed at the startled look in his eyes. "Please I'm not one of Pan's lost boys," the boy said.

"That's good but I already pieced that together," Azrael said,"What's your name?"

"Baelfire but people call me Bae," he said.

'Well Bae if your not a lost boy than what are you?" Azrael asked.

"I'm just a person that wants to go home to my papa and try to make things right," Bae said.

"Well there's a noble cause," Azrael said, "So what went so wrong that you ran away?"

"I said somethings that I didn't mean and I was just tired of him abusing his dark one powers," Bae said.

"Wait," Azrael said throwing her hands up, "Your papa is Rumpelstiltskin?"

Bae looked down at the ground, "Let me guess he us to threaten you."

Azrael laughed at the idea of Rumpelstiltskin being a threat to her, "No it was the other way around if at all."

Bea looked at her startled, "Doesn't that mean that your more powerful than the dark one."

Azrael thought about it for a moment, "Let's just say I use an ancient form of light magic."

Azrael looked at the setting sun and frowned, "Come on you can spend the night in here."

Bae looked at her warily and Azrael sighed, "Don't worry I don't use often magic to hurt people. Unless your Pan."

"Alright," Bae said following her into the dark pit.

Azrael used one of the roots as a torch and put her blue flames on it. Azrael heard her stomach growl as she sank onto the floor. "Are you hungry?" Bea asked looking over at her.

"Ya guess I havent eaten sense I go here," Azrael laughed.

Bae took two handfuls of berries from a paunch on his belt. "Here," he said handing her one of the handfuls.

"Thanks," Azrael said as she watch Bae eat his handful first.

Azrael popped her handful into her mouth and tasted the sweet taste of the berries. "Yum these are good. You have to show me where you got these."

"Alright," Bae said smiling, "but in the morning."

"Alright," Azrael said, "You can have the bed. I'm going to stay up and keep watch."

Bea looked like he was going to protest but Azrael shot him a look that said 'you better keep that mouth shut'.

Bea sighed and climbed onto the root bed and wrapped his cloak around him and soon was sleeping peacefully. Azrael looked up at the starry sky and smiled to herself. "Well Azrael looks like you have a friend," Pan's voice said coming from over her.

"What now Pan?" Azrael growled.

"What I can't come just to chat?" Pan said landing in front of Azrael.

"Well I'm not in the mood for a chat why don't you come back never," Azrael said.

Pan smiled, "Now now Azrael this isn't how you should play the game."

"What game?" Azrael asked but Pan was gone.

Azrael let out a frustrated sigh and sat down at the at the beginning of her home.

**AN: I want to know if you want Tink of Captain Hook in the next chapter or the one after that. Please leave your answer in the reviews of whatever. I'll do whatever most people want. Thanks all of ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Pan smiled as he walked through the woods to an open spot lined with cages. He looked into one of the cages and smiled at the boy that was slumped in it. "Well John how do you like your new home," Pan chuckled.

"It's great," John said sarcastically, "I can't wait till Azrael gets her hands on you."

"Neither can I," Pan said with a mischievous smile, "But I hate to break it to you but your bait and she is meant to find you."

John jumped up and tried to grab Pan through the bars, "I'll kill you if you hurt her."

Pan laughed, "Your never leaving this cage anytime soon."

John spat at Pan as he walked away back to the camp. "Oh and one more thing," Pan said, " This game won't end well for you."

"And what game is this?" John asked.

"I like to call it life or death," Pan said as he disappeared.

* * *

Azrael felt herself falling in a dark endless tunnel._ Everything you love you will lose_ Rumple's voice echoed in her head. Azrael jolted awake and found herself laying in a tangle of roots staring up at Bae. "You okay?" Bae asked helping her up.

"Um yeah," Azrael said shaking her head, "Just a bad dream."

Bae castes her a wary look but dropped the subject. "So how long have you been on the island?" Bae asked handing her more berries.

"I'm not sure," Azrael said popping a berry into her mouth, "about three days I think. What about you?"

"I'm not sure anymore really I've been here so long," Bae said looking at the ground, his brown eyes cloudy with grief.

Azrael looked at him as sorrow filled her heart. "I just wish I could find a way out of this place," Bae muttered.

"Maybe we'll find a way to get out of here," Azrael said smiling.

"But Pan sees all and knows all that happens in Neverland how..." Bae said his voice trailing off.

"Well not with that attitude you're not," Azrael teased.

Bae laughed then a look of surprise filled his face. Azrael looked at him with confustion, "What?"

"Its just that it's been a long time sense I laughed," Bae said.

Azrael laughed feeling the dream fade away. Suddenly Azrael felt a jolt of pain climbing up from her leg, letting out a startled cry she fell to the ground.

"Azrael!" Bae said running over to support her.

"Get. Me. To. The. Spring," Azrael gasped.

Bae lead her over to the spring and Azrael plunged straight to the bottom of the spring. Azrael felt her breathing get easier as she floated down. Tiny fish swam by as she reached the bottom. _Now Azrael that wasn't very smart_ an ancient voice said filling her mind._ You know your limits even though you can't die you can be become weak and powerless._

"I'm not powerless," Azrael grumbled.

_Than what are you? You couldn't even stand without taking energy from the water_ it taunted.

Azrael pushed up and broke through the surface of the water in seconds the voice fading from her head. "Are you okay you were down there a long time I thought that you weren't coming back up," Bae said rushing over with concern filling his eyes.

"I'm fine," Azrael said, "I technically can breath underwater."

"That would have been nice to know," Bae muttered.

"Um sorry," Azrael said smiling.

"Come on I'll show you that berry patch," Bae said the anger fading from his eyes.

"Alright," Azrael said slinging the bow over her shoulder.

Bae lead Azrael deeper into the jungle as the sun creep slowly through the sky. Soon Azrael could make out a small patch filled with ripe berry bushes. Bae knelled down and began picking the berries while Azrael stringed an arrow onto her bow keeping an eye out for any lost boys or worst Pan. "Alright this should last us a day or two," Bae said standing up.

"Good let's get out of here," Azrael said.

"Don't move," A women's voice said from the shadows.

"Who's going to stop me," Azrael said.

"Me," she said leaping out of the shadows and grabbing Bae and pressed a dagger to his neck. "Now unless you want him to die you're not going to move."

"Well when you put it like that," Azrael said flicking her wrist.

The blade in the blonde woman's hand turned to water and Bae struggled out of her grip. "Run," Azrael said running through the trees.

Bae and Azrael ran till they broke through the trees and landed on the beach. "Who was that?" Bae asked.

"I have no idea," Azrael confessed.

"Well why don't you ask her," the woman said coming out of the jungle's canopy.

"Alright who are you and why do you want to_ kill_ us," Azreal said crossing her arms.

"Name is Tinkerbell and I thought you were with Pan," Tinkerbell said.

"Hate to break it to you but we aren't," Azrael growled.

"Well why don't we help each other," Bae suggested.

"Um," Azrael said raising her eyebrow at Bae.

Bae shrugged as Tink thought about it. "Well I dont see any reason why not," Tink said.

"Good come on Azrael we should get back to our place," Bae said smiling.

"Boys," Azrael muttered as she followed Bae into the jungle.


	12. Chapter 12

"So Azrael you think that allies can help you in this game," Pan chuckled to himself, "but in reality they will only get in the way."

"What do you want me to do with them?" Felix asked.

"Pick them of one at a time," Pan answered smiling, "put them with the boy."

"Of course Pan," Felix said smiling, "after all you never fail."

"I can't believe you said yes," Azrael muttered to Bae as they treaded back to their temporary home.

"Hey, Pan has the Lost Boys and if they come after us it would be nice to have someone to guard our backs," Bae said smirking.

"I hate when you have a point," Azrael said smiling.

"So where are we going?" Tink asked.

"Our little home," Azrael said without turning around.

"I don't why you have to be so hostile," Tink said.

"You put a knife to my neck," Azrael shot back.

"I…" Tink said before Azrael interrupted her.

"Shh," Azrael said motioning to the bushes and trees that surrounded them.

"Well looks like I found you Azrael," Felix said steping out of the bushes smirking.

Azrael hands began to glow but Felix jumped forward and slipped a cuff onto her wrist and shoved her backwards. Azrael pulled hard on the cuff but it wouldn't budge and Azrael let out a startled cry and stumbled feeling her magic being drained. "What is this?" Azrael asked her eyes filled with pain.

"Complements of Pan," Felix said, "don't worry your magic will come back a little while after that cuff is removed but till then no magic."

Azrael groaned as she tried to stand up but she was too weak. "Grab the boy and fairy and let's get out of here," Felix said.

"No Azrael," Bae said struggling from one of the lost boys grips.

Azrael stood up again and gripped a tree for support. "Not so strong now are you?" Felix taunted.

"I'm going to kill Pan than you," Azrael growled.

"Good luck with that," Felix said grabing her wrist, "till then I'm taking you to Pan."

"Let go of me," Azrael demanded trying to pull away.

Felix just ignored her and kept walking and soon they reached the camp. Azrael groaned when she spotted Pan, "Of all the places to take me why here."

"Well Azrael you don't look so well," Pan chuckled as Azrael tried to stand without support.

Azrael began to fall but Pan caught her and helped her up smiling. "I'm starting to like helpless Azrael."

"Go to hell," Azrael spat pushing him away but stumbling again.

"Aw Azrael that's not the right thing to say to the person that has your friends and will kill them if you don't cooperate," Pan said grabing her arm and yanking her up.

"Here's what's going to happen," Azrael said, "you're going to take this cuff off my wrist than you're going to let my friends go."

Pan laughed, "No I like my plan better. You swear your loyalty to me than I spare your friends and you stay here in this camp and be a good lost girl. If that happens then I might consider taking the cuff off."

"Hm let me think about it," Azrael said, "no."

"Well looks like you don't care for Tinkerbelle, Baelfire, and John," Pan said smirking.

"Wait, John?" Azrael asked shock registering on her face.

Pan smirked, "Of course."

Azrael struggled in Pan's grip but he held tight. "Oh you're so funny when you struggle," Pan said grabbing her face in one hand.

Azrael smirked and bit down hard on Pan's hand till she tasted blood. "Oh you're funny when in pain," she said spitting blood from her mouth.

Pan grits his teeth together in anger as he shoved Azrael to the ground. Azrael let out a cry of pain as her weight landed onto her crippled leg. Pan grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back up. "Don't ever even think of doing that again," he growled.

"Or what?" Azrael asked, "I'm already in hell."

"Put her with her friends," Pan ordered shoving Azrael over to Felix.

"Yes Pan," Felix said pulling Azrael along by her elbow.

Felix shoved Azrael into the cage and stormed back to camp. "Azrael is that you?" John asked from the cage next to hers.

"John," Azrael cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Azrael slumped back in her cage and looked around. "The first thing we need to do is get that cuff off," John said.

"No the fist thing is get out of these damn cages," Tink said in the cage on the other said of Azrael.

"Tink is right," Bae said from somewhere across from Azrael, "but how only Pan can open Azrael's because of blood magic."

"Blood magic?" John asked.

"It's when only the person that castes the spell can undo it," Bae said.

"Or someone related to the person," Tink added.

"Well is anyone here related to Pan," John said sourly, "I thought not."

Azrael pulled her necklace off her neck and opened it. "I have an idea," she said, "this cuff stops my magic but can't stop me from using magical objects."

"She's right," Tink said, "do you happen to have any."

Azrael put a drop of the pure magic on the cuff. The cuff popped off her wrist in a mater of seconds. "Alright one problem solved now for the second," Azrael said.

She flicked her wrist and all the cage doors open except hers. "Everyone go now," Azrael instructed.

"But what about you?" John asked refusing to budge.

"Please his only advantage over me was having you guys in his clutches," Azrael said trying to sound optimistic.

"Don't worry we'll get you out once we have plan," Bae promised as he and Tink grippied John by the wrist and pulling him forcefully away from the cages and into the think jungle.

Azrael watched them go and focused her remaining energy on a protection spell on John and Bae. Azrael curled up in the coroner of her cage and drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

Pan lounged around the camp smiling a mischievous grin at the thought of Azrael in her cage ready to cave in to his demands. Night soon came to the island and Pan got up from his spot by the fire. "Come on Felix let's go check on our guest and see if they are ready to agree to our plans,' Pan said turning to Felix.

Pan marched triumphantly on the path that lead to the cages and stopped dead in his tracks. Pan stared in disbelief at the empty cages and glared into Azrael's.

"How did you do it!" he yelled kicking the cage forcing Azrael awake.

"Do what?" Azrael said innocently making sure to cover the hand that the cuff should be on.

"Free your petty friends without your magic," Pan said losing his patience with the brunet.

"Hm friends," Azrael said trying hard not to show her enjoyment, "not sure which ones you mean."

Pan clenched his fists in anger trying not to kill the argent girl. "Aw is Pan angry," Azrael taunted.

"Felix make sure not to give her a single drop of water for a few days," Pan said looking into Azrael's blazing eyes for a second.

"Yes Pan," Felix said crossing his arms.

"Good we're done here," Pan said storming off back to camp.

* * *

**Pan's P.O.V**

_Why dose she have to be so frustrating and so attractive at the same time!_ I think to myself as I march back to camp, _she will learn that I make the rules now that she is here that will be for sure._

"Pan why hold back water but not food?" Felix asked me snapping me back to reality.

"Because without water she will be weak," I say keeping my voice calm.

We walk in silence till we reach camp where I keep walking till I reach my tree house. When I reach the top I take my frustration out on one of my chairs making it fly out of the window. I slump down on my hammock and lay down throwing a small ball up and down slowly drifting to sleep.

When I open my eyes I find myself on the beach of the island with Rumpelstiltskin smiling a mocking smile. _Having some trouble I see with Azrael,_ he taunted, _not as easy as you thought it would be is it._

_What's it to you Rumple,_ I spat back at him.

_Just think about it_, Rumple smiled, _after winning her heart do you really think that you can have a happy ending with a girl that fears love?_

_Why do you care, _I ask crossing my arms.

_Because_, Rumple said, _even if you manage to get her to open up to you she still will get taken away from you no matter what you do._

I open my mouth to protest but no words come out. The dram begins to fade away but I can still hear Rumpelstiltskin's laugh as I jolt awake drenched on sweat. Rumple's final words haunt my mind as I lay awake watching dawn light filling the room.

* * *

**Azrael P.O.V**

_He is so annoying_, I think to myself, _plus selfish, cruel, and vain, but why do I shiver with joy every time I look into his emerald green eyes?_ I let out a frustrated sigh as I play with the cuff in my hands. _Maybe I should pretend to play the part he wants me to but how will I keep it up? _So many questions ricochet through my head as I look through the dark jungle. I think I see movement but I can't sense any form of life besides vegetation and the occasional animal. I sigh again, _Man I'm already getting paranoid. _I lay my head against the back of the cage and look up at the stars that filled the night sky. Out of the corner of my eye I see a light and I turn my head expecting to see a torch but instead I see a ball of light.

"Hush young one," a soft voice said coming from the orb, "I am Delphi, spirit of the lake. My task has always been to see that you follow the right path, but now my power is weaken by the evil of this land."

"Delphi,"I say repeating the name of the voice I've heard many times before, "you're the one that always gives me advise and guidance when I need it."

"Yes, but now i must leave you to make your own choices," Delphi said, "Just listen to this last piece of advise, don't fear love."

As she said that she disappeared from my sight. _What does she mean by not fearing love? I don't even know what love is anymore._

**AN: Sorry for the suckish chalter but I had no other ideas in my head. Promise the next chapter will be better**


End file.
